Muérdeme hasta la muerte
by sleepingpills-at-night
Summary: Inoue Shiori es un chico de primer año que por cierto suceso termina enamorándose del aterrador Hibari Kyoya. Para acercarse a él, deberá unirse al Comité Disciplinario, aunque probablemente termine causando más problemas en vez de ayudar a solucionarlos. (Yaoi)


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn es obra de la mangaka Akira Amano, no me pertenece.**

 **Sinopsis**

En Abril, cuando había comenzado mi primer año en la escuela media Namimori, yo había sido nombrado el chico de los recados. Un grupo de delincuentes de mi curso me había tomado de lacayo por mi aspecto grande y miserable. Irremediablemente, no me pude negar. Quería sentirme parte de algún grupo del curso, así que hacia todo lo que ellos querían y no emitía queja.

Mi tarea diaria consistía en pasar el tiempo del recreo en la larga cola del comedor para comprar sus almuerzos. Con suerte, me quedaban 10 minutos que los destinaba en un rápido viaje al baño o en la tarea de comer el obento que mi amorosa madre había tomado la molestia en preparar esa misma mañana. Esto sucedía cuando no tenía que escaparme del colegio -tarea difícil con mi estructura y el Comité disciplinario haciendo vigilancia en los rincones estratégicos del edificio- para aquirirles cigarrillos o revistas para adultos. Si demoraba o no lograba cumplir con el mandado, ellos me golpeaban. También solían quitarme dinero -razón por la cual prefería llevar mi obento, ya que no lo tocarían con la excusa de que se contagerian de "gorditis"-, o me obligaban cargar sus cosas. Eventualmente, yo esperaba ser reconocido, pero solo se burlaban más de mí.

A semanas de los exámenes, la situación tomó otro color. Nos encontrábamos en la azotea, saltándonos la clase de educación física. Yo era un alumno obediente porque no me gustaba tener problemas, y bueno en las materias teóricas, pero evidentemente apestaba en los deportes. Odiaba ser uno de los últimos que quedasen para elegir y aún más cuando mis compañeros me echaban la culpa de la derrota, así que aproveche la oportunidad y me les uní. Algunos estaban fumando con sus codos apoyados en la cerca de seguridad, mirando hacia la cancha exterior donde estaban las chicas, y otros lo hacían sentados en el suelo mientras compartían una bolsa de papas y unas latas de gaseosa. Yo estaba un poco distante comiendo un pan de crema, no quería que existiese la posibilidad de que el olor a cigarrillo quedará impregnado en mi.

- **¿Cómo será tocar los pechos de Kyoko-chan?** -preguntó Aoyama, de tez morena y cara desagradablemente cadavérica, a la que hacía más repulsiva adornando su oreja derecha con un aro circular de plata y un gorro verde militar sobre su cabeza grasienta para nadie en específico, con las mejillas sonrosadas, haciendo un gesto extraño con sus manos. La chica a la que se referían era una compañera de clase, y nadie más ni nadie menos que la idol del colegio.

- **¡Deben ser super suaves!** -respondió Harada, de cabellos naranjas como una zanahoria y sonrisa de zorro con el segundo incisivo de la izquierda faltante, tocando sus mejillas con anhelo en sus ojos.

- **"Shiori-chan" también tiene tetas** -señaló Watanabe humorístico, con su rostro lleno de pecas. Ante lo dicho, me puse rojo de la vergüenza y comencé a sudar, sintiéndome incómodo en mi propia piel, y aunque mi estómago se cerró en ese mismo momento, terminé de devorar el pan con crema de todos modos. Me dispuse a levantarme y retirarme para estar solo, sintiéndome consciente de la comparación. Sin embargo, cuando mire hacia el frente vi a Aoyama con sus manos extendidas, Harada detrás con su celular a mano y a Watanabe y otro chico a mis costados. Estos dos me agarraron en menos de un parpadeo para imposibilitar mi movimiento.

- **¡P-por favor, déjeme ir!** -suplique, con la esperanza de que todo fuese una broma como siempre. Era un ciervo acorralado. Mi corazón palpitaba con rapidez.

Aoyama solo sonrió con maldad y rasgo mi camisa. Una exclamación de asombro se oyó por parte del grupo y Aoyama apoyó sus manos sobre mí, acariciando mi parte superior, recorriendo la aureola con sus dedos. La reacción de mi cuerpo no fue por placer ante el tacto, sino por la ventisca fresca que quedaba del invierno, aunque Aoyama no lo interpretó de esa manera. Mis ojos se habían comenzado a empapar de lágrimas.

- **¿Te gusta esto "Shiori-chan"? ¿Acaso eres gay?** -su voz tenía un tono socarrón.

- **Ahora que lo pienso** -comentó Watanabe- **... Jamás ha participado de nuestras conversaciones u ojeado las revistas.**

- **No sería extraño, después de todo, el gordinflon tiene nombre de chica…** -habló Harada, echando leña al fuego.

Aoyama se puso de pie y ordenó que me tiraran al suelo.

- **Démosle una lección al marica** -dijo, pateando mi intimidad. Todos los demás le siguieron el juego, excepto por Harada que seguía grabando con su teléfono móvil. Intenté cubrir mi cuerpo de los dolorosos golpes mientras pedía que se detuvieran en posición fetal. De repente, los pies dejaron de impactar contra mi estructura y entonces, la voz que rogaba por piedad no era ya la mía, era la de ellos. Con lentitud, eleve mi torso quedando sentado, y pude ver al presidente del Comité de Disciplina, Hibari Kyoya.

Seguramente mi expresión debía lucir estúpida, los ojos rojos de tanto lagrimear, agradecidos, la nariz moqueando y los labios que no se decidían si abrirse de asombro o sonreír de alegría. Su cara, como siempre, inmutable. No me importa si él lo había hecho porque era su deber, porque nos habíamos salteado la clase de gimnasia, o porque los había descubierto con cigarrillos y revistas pornograficas dentro del establecimiento. Lo cierto es que me dejó ir, lo cierto es que había comenzado a tener sentimientos por Hibari Kyoya, y sabía que no era meramente admiración. Ellos tenían razón, al parecer, soy homo.

Durante las últimas semanas previas a las vacaciones de verano, el grupo dejó de venir a la escuela. A través de algunos comentarios me enteré de habían sido ingresados al Hospital de Namimori, y estarían allí una larga temporada. En cuanto al suceso, nadie se enteró. Hibari-san confiscó todos los elementos de la "escena del crimen", por lo tanto, desconozco qué pasó con el video. Cuando no repasaba para mis exámenes intentaba agradecerle a Hibari-san, no obstante, cada vez que estaba cerca entraba en ansiedad al imaginar una mirada asqueada y llena de rechazo por mi apariencia que huía del lugar o me escondía.

Debido a esto decidí cambiar. Tenía que hacerlo si quería agradecerle a Hibari Kyoya. Tenía que hacerlo si me quería acercar a él, si quería confesarme -asunto que veía difícil, puesto que si es difícil tener una relación con un hombre siendo uno, más difícil era la persona de quién me enamoré. Mi mente me llevaba a escenarios en donde ambos éramos una pareja de BL hasta un ataúd debajo de una tumba-.

Todos los días salía temprano en la mañana ,antes del amanecer, a correr por todo Namimori, para no ser visto por nadie. La simple idea me , casi me topé con Sasagawa Ryohei, el presidente del club de boxeo y hermano de Kyoko-chan y Yamamoto Takeshi, miembro del equipo de baloncesto de Namimori, el típico chico apuesto y popular de cualquier shojo, en más de una ocasión, por lo que tuve que desviarme por caminos inimaginables, terminando arañado por gatos callejeros o dentro de un tacho de basura.

Mi complexión quedó delgada y frágil debido a que me concentré tanto en perder peso que olvidé ganar músculo. No era el efecto que esperaba, pero estaba conforme. Las grandes cantidades de comida chatarra y postres fueron reemplazadas por sosa comida sana basada en tofu, arroz blanco y vegetales hervidos en cantidades adecuadas. Había bajado tanto de peso en tan solo un mes que cuando la madre de mi amigo de la infancia, Kusakabe Tetsuya-vicepresidente del Comité Disciplinario- me vio en el jardín regando las flores del jardín de mi padre una semana previa a la vuelta a clases no me reconoció. No sólo trabajé en mi aspecto exterior, sino que busque desarrollar un poco de confianza, pero eso no era tan facil como adelgazar, así que por el momento me encontraba fingiendo.

En fin, la persona que se encuentra en frente del reflejo de las ventanas de las casas, soy yo ahora. Me aseguré de que mi nuevo uniforme -el cual mi madre había tenido la amabilidad de comprar ya que debido a los enormes ajustes que era necesario aplicar era más práctico comprar uno- estuviese en condiciones perfectas, inspire aire y recorrí el último tramo de la esquina que topa con el frente de la escuela.

En este nuevo período del año, comienzo a entrar en acción...

 **Continuara.**


End file.
